Rechargeable batteries are being designed for and used in varied applications with different requirements for electrical energy. Some rechargeable battery systems comprise plural rechargeable cells which receive electrical energy during charging operations and supply electrical energy to a load during discharging operations. Rechargeable cells may have different chemistries and may include Lithium Ion cells in one example. The number of rechargeable cells used in different applications is varied depending upon the requirements of the load, and the number of cells may be numerous in some implementations, for example, transportation implementations.
Individual ones of the rechargeable cells may vary from others of the rechargeable cells, for example, due to manufacturing processes and tolerances. More specifically, one or more of the rechargeable cells may have different internal resistances, impedances, etc. coupled with others of the rechargeable cells of a battery. Accordingly, during charging and/or discharging operations of the battery, one or more of the cells may operate differently than others of the rechargeable cells. For example, one or more of the cells may charge or discharge at a rate different than others of the rechargeable cells. This may be undesirable in some applications.